1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to testing equipment and, more particularly, to a torque-application test stand for transmissions.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 10 2006 047 268 A1 discloses a loading apparatus for a test stand for testing a test object, which includes at least two loading machines. A first loading machine comprises a first electric motor, and a second loading machine includes a second electric motor. The electric motors are each designed for a predefined loading range, where the loading range of the first loading machine differs from the loading range of the second loading machine. The loading machines can be joined individually to the test object and can be connected via a coupling to transfer a torque. A range to be tested of the test object is thus covered substantially completely.
EP 0 377 950 A2 describes a machine simulation apparatus for creating an input torque for test purposes on a drive apparatus for a motor vehicle, where the machine simulation apparatus comprises a first and a second electric motor and a step-up transmission unit. An output of the step-up transmission unit can be connected to the input of the power shift transmission or drive transmission. The transmission unit includes a first input shaft, which is connected to the output of the first motor and carries a first input gearwheel. The first input gearwheel is driven by the first input shaft. In addition, the transmission unit includes a second input shaft, which is connected to the output of the second motor and carries a second input gearwheel. The second input gearwheel is driven by the second input shaft.
DE 34 24 923 A1 discloses a torque-application test stand for testing components designed for torque transfer, such as shafts, couplings, joints or gearwheels. One or more torque-application couplings, which is/are in each case integrated in a gearwheel of two transmissions is/are used for this purpose. A compact design is thus produced and realistic, extremely quick changes to rotational speed, torque and rotational direction as well as oscillation tests are possible at high frequency and in a highly accurate manner.